I'll Always Be There For You
by DaniaMdWriter
Summary: Rocky couldn't take it anymore. She tried to commit suicide. Will Ty, Deuce and Cece stand by her after her failed suicide or not? One shot. A little OOC. Rated T for coarse language.


"I can't do this anymore," said Rocky repeatedly.

Rocky couldn't take the bullying anymore. She just couldn't. She doesn't have anyone to talk to and her diary has long finished. She went to the bathroom with a camera and her laptop and made a video.

"I am Rocky Blue. I know everyone of you in John Hughes High School wishes to see the last of me. I can no longer live with myself anymore. Well, you will never see me again. Have a nice life without me," she said to the camera.

Unbeknownst to her, Ty heard her. He put the pieces together and realise she was about to commit suicide. He called 911 and his mom. Just as she was about to open the canister that contains the pills, he pulled it away from her causing the contents to go to the ground.

"No!" she screamed hysterically, "What have you done!?"

As she repeated those words, she punched Ty, the wall and the door before sliding down the wall as Ty hugged her. "Why?" she sobbed.

His eyes widen at her state. The ambulance arrived shortly.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, the doctor told Ty and their mom about bringing her to a support group. He also said that she could return home in an hour. He told them to have her not go to school for a week.<p>

"Did you know that Raquel was being cyberbullied _and_ bullied?" asked Doctor Richard.

"No," said both in unison.

"She was _and_ still is. She has been bottling up her feelings for too long," said Dr. Richard.

"I'll talk to her," said Ty.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me about the bullying?" asked Ty angry and hurt.<p>

"Because to everyone, I'm the one who has the perfect life! I'm the one people goes to if they have problems! I'm the one who doesn't have a freaking problem! They think I don't have a freaking problem at all, so they don't give a freaking damn about me! In a way, they're right! I don't have a freaking problem! I have tons of those."

"Heck! Cece knows about it and what does she do!? Nothing! She brushes it off and when people do it to her, she comes to me! Of course! At least Deuce tried to stop them! But everyone else? They just don't give a shit! There I said it! They think I can take it and just brush it off as if they did it on accident! I bottled it up for so long, I just wanted to end my misery!"

"I thought,'Noone is gonna miss me, right?' 'Why would they as they don't give a shit about what happens to me!'. They'll be like,'She's finally gone! Out of our lives forever! Let's celebrate her death!'," she finished.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't know," said Ty.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Ty.

It was Deuce.

"Thank god you're alive. I watched the video. I didn't know you felt that horrible. I also heard your shouts. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry I didn't try harder. Did you try to do it?," he said.

"She tried but I took away the canister and the pills was scattered onto the floor" said Ty

"If I had known, I would've helped," said Deuce.

"Nobody knew," said Rocky quietly.

"They thought I have a perfect life. So they wanted to create some problems in my life," said Rocky.

"Where's Cece?" asked Ty,"Did she watch the video?"

"She did. I watched with her. Frankie showed the video," said Deuce.

"And," said Ty.

"She just said that she will be fine and that she is just being dramatic and that we shouldn't worry," said Deuce while clenching his fist.

A few minutes later, Cece entered the apartment through the fire escape.

"I told you, Deuce, that we have nothing to worry about!" said Cece.

"Nothing to worry about?" asked Ty in a dangerously calm voice,"Nothing to worry about? I nearly lost my sister!"

"You're just being dramatic," said Cece.

"I nearly did! I was going hysterical because when Ty took the freaking canister, the pills were scattered onto the floor!" said Rocky, hurt.

Cece's eyes widen.

"But you always seem so fine," said Cece.

That comment made Rocky repeat her outburst. This time, though she finished it with,"I have nobody! Nobody! Do you know how it feels to have or think that nobody's there for you!?".

"Of course!" said Cece.

"Of course not!" said Rocky.

"I feel alone! Don't you know how it feels to bottle up your emotions? Of course not! You tell me nearly everything leaving me no time to tell you how I feel!" said Rocky while sobbing hysterically.

"I think it's best if you leave," said Ty.

"Fine! But when you don't have anyone to confide in don't come to me! As you say, you have nobody!" said Cece.

"LEAVE!" shouted Ty and Deuce while shoving her out of the door.

"Is it true?" asked Rocky quietly.

"Is what true?" asked Ty back.

"That I have nobody," said Rocky.

"Of course not because from now on, I'll always be there for you," said Ty.

"I second that," said Deuce.

"I love you, guys," said Rocky.

"We love you too," said both of them in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it... It's the end. Complete. No pairings... So it's not a cliffhanger!<strong>


End file.
